Hit Me with Your Best Shot
by sharjaqz
Summary: When Rachel's younger brother Blaine transfers to McKinley, she asks Kurt to help him start off on the right foot. But what she didn't expect was for her little brother to fall in love with her best friend! AU!Anderberry, F/R, B/K
1. Chapter 1

**Hit Me with Your Best Shot**

**Rating**: PG13 for now, subject to change  
><strong>Summary<strong>: When Rachel's younger brother Blaine transfers to McKinley, she asks Kurt to help him start off on the right foot. She wanted to keep him out of garbage cans and Slushie-free. But what she didn't expect was for her little brother to fall in love with her best friend!  
>AU!Anderberry, FR, B/K

**Chapter 1: Are You Crazy?**

"Seriously, Blaine, have you lost your mind?"

"Rach, I really don't understand why you're screaming."

"I'M NOT SCREAMING."

"Strangely enough, I'm pretty sure you are."

Rachel's dark hair seemed to stand on end as she paced around the room, unable to form words or sentences. Across the bed, sitting placidly on the floor, her brother attempted to, feebly, cover up his laughter. Blaine wouldn't say this was the preferred reaction, but it was not unexpected. It was _so _like Rachel to overreact to the smallest things.

"I admire your originality, baby brother, but unless you want to announce to the entire school that you are the freshest meat in the cafeteria, you should probably dress casually for a while. You know, to avoid unwanted attention and confrontation." In other words, multi-colored bowties were out of the question.

"This is casual!" Blaine rolled his eyes, swiftly leaving the room before Rachel could say another word. The bowties gave him an edge, a little something special. After wearing the Dalton blazer and striped tie for two years, he felt it was time for him to express himself. The bowties had to stay.

"Sue me for trying to help you!" Rachel said, slamming her door and wanting to explode. She had no problem with the look, actually she quite liked the pink bowtie; she was just looking out for her brother. Rachel had seen what the bullies at McKinley were capable of, and she would absolutely hate for her brother to have to go through what Kurt went through. She just wanted him to transition into McKinley has smoothly as possible.

Rachel jumped as her phone rang and vibrated in her pocket, "Don't Rain on my Parade" blaring and Kurt's picture flashing on the screen. "Speak of the devil." She murmured, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Kurt! I was just thinking about you!"

"…You weren't planning my death were you?"

"Of course not! I was trying to convince Blaine to drop the ties for his first day at McKinley tomorrow."

"He's transferring to McKinley?"

"Do you ever listen to me?

"Honestly Rach, I've learned to block you out sometimes." Kurt said bluntly, a twinge of a smile on his lips.

"Seriously, Kurt. I'm worried. I don't want him to bring any more attention to himself then necessary."

"Isn't Finn coming over in a few?"

"Kurt what does that have to do with –"

"I'll come with! See you in 20."

The phone went dead in Rachel's hand. She stared at it, the last five minutes fully sinking in. "Perfect! Why didn't I think of it before?"

If anyone could help Blaine, it would be Kurt! Rachel looked at herself approvingly in the mirror. She was a genius. "Blaine! Finn and Kurt are coming over." A crash was barely audible over his clamorous footsteps.

"What? Why?" he said, coughing as he caught his breath. Rachel gave him a look, smoothing out her skirt before answering, "Kurt is over every other day, Blaine. It's no big deal." Blaine looked at her as if she was crazy, but stopped.

Ever since Rachel and Kurt became best friends, Blaine was used to seeing Kurt around the house all the time. It was natural! It was as if Kurt had become a brother instead of a friend, but there was something about him. Something about the way he carried himself when he was performing, and the way he lit up the room with his laugh. Blaine looked up to Kurt, held him up on the highest of pedestals! Kurt was comfortable with himself, happy with who he was and probably the only opening gay student at McKinley –Blaine admired that. Blaine was proudly, and openly gay at Dalton – but Dalton had a zero tolerance for bullying.

How could he be himself but have to hide behind a mask? How could his sister expect him to tone it down, "for his own well being?" That was letting the terrorists win! He couldn't pretend that he wasn't gay, or hide that he was gay, or pretend that he hadn't developed a bit of a crush on his sister's best friend.

Jesus! Kurt was Rachel's best friend. If she ever caught word that he may have a crush on him…oh my God she'd make it her goal in life to get them together. Not that he didn't want to go out with Kurt –he did – but he wanted to do it on his own terms, not hers. Plus, Rachel was bound to be her overbearing self and make the whole situation completely awkward. No…no, it would be best to keep this to himself.

"Blaine? Blaine, why are you looking at Barbra like that? Blaine!" Rache looked from her teddy bear to her brother shaking his arm and knocking him out of his pensive state.

He hadn't realized he was staring into space until he felt a hard tug on his arm and heard the doorbell ring. "They're here!" Rachel said, pulling Blaine out of her room and down the stairs.

"Rachel, stop! Wait! Let me go get decent!" She gave him a look, taking in his appearance. Ungelled hair, sweatpants and a t-shirt – the usual Sunday evening look. What was the matter with him? He was just talking about putting on a bowtie and plaid pants and all of a sudden he was conscious of his looks?

"What does it matter, Blaine? It's just Finn and Kurt!" Blaine tried to attach himself to the stairs, grasping the banister for dear life. Rachel spun around, pulling hard on his black cotton t-shirt and asking herself if her brother had suddenly lost it. "Blaine, you're being ridiculous."

Blaine's futile attempts of escaping Rachel's grasp continued as they reached the front door. He ran his fingered through his hair incessantly, trying to control the mop of curls. _Great! Wonderful. Great impression I'm giving. _He thought to himself, trying to drag himself away from his sister. Rachel ignored Blaine's fruitless attempts and opened the door, letting his arm go in the process.

"Hey Rachel!" Finn stepped into the house, quickly followed by Kurt.

"Finn!" Rachel was immediately in his embrace, his long arms wrapping easily around her waist and pulling her close. Finn leaned over, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I missed you," he murmured into her hair. He looked over her head to Blaine, offering his fist.

Blaine bumped his fist against Finn's, giving him his best "bro nod" and trying to inconspicuously back his way up the stairs..

"Really, you two act as if you hadn't seen each other every day this summer." Kurt snorted, shutting the door behind him and crossing his arms over his chest. He laughed as Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, lacing her fingers with Finn's and pulling him through the kitchen door.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"No, Rach, I'm fine." He couldn't possibly eat anything right now. What Blaine wanted was to get back upstairs and in something less raggedy. This was so like Rachel! It would have been nice if she had at least warned him ahead of time – like 5 hours ahead of time – that they were going to have company. Blaine glanced at Kurt, and was surprised to see that he was looking right back at him. He was giving him this weird look, and Blaine looked away quickly, praying that there was nothing on his face or in his teeth.

"I've had enough of your cooking to know not to have anything that isn't prepackaged." Kurt joked, finally looking at something other than Blaine's dark locks.

The countless times Kurt had been in the Anderson-Berry household, Blaine always was the polished younger brother. He was either in his Dalton uniform or wearing sweaters that brought out his eyes. _What is wrong with you? _He thought to himself, mentally kicking himself over and over again. kicking _He's Rachel's younger brother. She would actually use you as the sacrifice at her Barbra shrine if she ever found out you ever even mentioned …. _His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash in the kitchen.

"Really, guys, the kitchen? Couldn't you wait until you got upstairs before you jump each other's bones? " Kurt said, shaking his head. Rachel poked her head out the door, exchanging a significant look with Kurt before smiling brightly.

"You know, Kurt, Blaine was just having a little trouble getting an outfit together for his first day at McKinley tomorrow…" She paused dramatically, looking at her brother sympathetically. "And he could really use some help. You more than anyone know what Karofsky and his band of baboons are capable of…"

Kurt raised his hands to stop her. "It would be my pleasure. You already know I pride myself on three things – my voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle." Rachel shook her head, laughing and making her way back into the kitchen.

"Blaine'll bring you up to his room. You'll have a —Finn! You can't eat that!" She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the living room.

There was an awkward silence between the boys, each trying to avoid the others gaze. It wasn't like they had nothing to say – on the contrary, they had enough to say to last them the entire night. But the timing wasn't right. Blaine ran his right hand through his hair one more time, taking a deep breath and finally looking up.

"So…I guess we'll just go up to my room?"

"Lead the way!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ah! Sorry it took so long to update this! If I think of a way to continue this I definitely will. Leave any comments or reviews! Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door to his bedroom slowly, suddenly remembering the state of chaos that his room had been left in. "Welcome to my humble abode." Blaine rested against the doorframe, waving Kurt into the site of World War III. Kurt's eyes went wide for a second, taking in the scene in front of him.<p>

It wasn't pretty. Well, the room itself was spacious, very spacious actually. And the walls were covered in a dark green paint that mirrored Blaine's eyes so closely it seemed uncanny. However the room looked like a tornado had recently passed through it. Kurt walked in, clothes of every color strewn across the floor. An array of bowties were scattered in a mess of jeans, sweater vests and button downs.

"Well, I can see what Rachel was talking about…"He murmured, picking up one of the myriad colored ties. It was red, white and black and didn't look half bad. As usual, Rachel was overreacting to a situation that could easily be managed. He spotted a pair of red skinny jeans in the pile of denim near his closet. Kurt held them up to Blaine's skin, careful not to make contact.

"While I shudder at the sight of these on those twiggy, pasty skinned punk rockers, this color works wonders for you!" Kurt gushed, patting himself on the back for the underlying compliment. He searched around the room with his eyes, trying to make out a shirt of any kind.

"... Rachel had a field day before you guys came over. You should have seen her; she was ravenously throwing my clothes all over the place. It was scary."

"I see that…well I wouldn't take fashion advice from your sister…" Kurt paused midsentence, snatching up a black polo and holding it up in front of him. "Perfect. Simple, yet statement setting."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, pointing at the bowtie and grinning. _God, he has such a great smile. And those lips! _Kurt reddened slightly, trying to maintain eye contact without looking like a psychopath.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the outfit! But I thought Rachel force—ehm – asked you to hold a bowtie intervention." He laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking up at Kurt.

"Rachel, smachel. She doesn't always have to get what she wants."

Blaine feigned a look of surprise. "She doesn't?" He joked, grasping his chest dramatically.

"Anyway, have you seen what she's worn to school? Those reindeer sweaters should be illegal in all 50 states…and Canada!" Kurt tossed the polo and jeans onto the bed and grinned. "Here, put these on and we'll see how they look." They held eye contact for a few seconds, neither of them moving. Hell, neither of them seemed to be breathing. The stillness was unnerving, and Kurt shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting for Blaine to move before he realized the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'll just…uhm…wait outside." Kurt swallowed, starting towards the door.

Under normal circumstances, this whole changing situation would be no big deal. Guys change in front of each other all the time, right?

Blaine laughed, the sound ringing purely throughout the room. His laughed sounded a little strained, but regardless it was the usual Blaine Anderson-Berry laugh. "It'll take like 3 seconds; you can just turn around, no big deal.

Besides, it wasn't like Kurt hadn't seen Blaine in boxers before. He had the pleasure of sleeping under this roof countless times, and Blaine never had problem sitting on the couch in boxers and a t-shirt. However, considering his feelings and thoughts right now, having the boy change in front of him hardly seemed appropriate.

Kurt felt had never felt so nervous before, especially not at Rachel's house. _Relax, Hummel. It's just Blaine. It's just Rachel's ungodly attractive younger brother. You can act like a normal human being around him._. "Right, right I'll just – uh – turn now – yeah." _Nice, smooth, he totally doesn't think you're on drugs.  
><em>

He was surprised when he turned around and found himself staring at a gold framed family portrait. The parents seemed to be polar opposites, one dark and tall and the other smaller, paler and bespectacled. They didn't look into the camera; instead both of them looked down, a grin on their faces and a glint of adoration in their eyes. Each had an arm around one of their kids, pulling them into an embrace. The little girl, clearly Rachel, had a head full of dark, thick hair and a toothless grin. She couldn't have been a day over four, yet the overambitious Rachel Berry look was already starting to form in her eyes. She had bright eye, and they seemed to have an air of maturity about them. Rachel's right arm was interlocked with Blaine's. His bright green eyes shone almost as brightly as Rachel's, but they were softer, less intense. They were squinted, his nose wrinkled and his mouth wide; the camera had obviously just caught him mid-laugh. He wanted this, one day – a family, a person who he would love unconditionally.

Blaine lifted his black, cotton t-shirt over his head and threw it on his bed. He looked over his shoulder, biting his lip and trying not to laugh out loud while he pulled on the black polo. "We're not the Brady Bunch, but I think we're a pretty good looking group, don'tcha think?"

"You all certainly know how to take a picture." Together, the four of them made such a beautiful family, the two men looking down at their children with such love that Kurt felt himself get choked up.

That was Blaine's favorite family picture, no fake smiles or staged poses. It described their family perfectly; the zealous parents who wanted the best for their children, the determined sister whose ambition shine's through her very being, and the younger brother who simply enjoys being a part of such an amazing family. They weren't the traditional family, but they shared a bond that was more binding then DNA.

Blaine zipped up the red jeans and fixed his bowtie, giving Kurt the okay to turn around with an energetic "Tada!"

"Really, I surprise even myself sometimes," Kurt said as he turned on the spot, "You look great!" He checked him out from head to toe, nodding to himself. "Really, I think this look will be sure to turn some heads."

"…In a good way, right?" Blaine said nervously, tugging at the bowtie. "You don't think I'll be calling 'unwelcomed attention', right? Because Rachel…"

"Take it from someone who's been there, you'll be fine. It's not like you're walking around in a wig and spandex…" Kurt tried to look as reassuring as possible. It couldn't give him a 100% guarantee that no one was going to bother him, if he was going to join the glee club that would probably be enough to get him slushied. Although, according to Mr. Shuester, this would be their year to prove everyone wrong!

…Yeah, he said that every year.

* * *

><p>"Finn, do you think I overreacted?" Rachel frowned slightly, leaning her head down on her hands and sighing. She had been such an idiot, a raging idiot no less. How could she possibly expect her brother to even want to listen to her when she was screaming at him at the top of her lungs?<p>

Finn began to open his mouth, but though twice about it. "Well…" He began, the usual distant look on his face. "I mean throwing the box of bow-ties at him was kind of uncool..." She groaned, burying her head even deeper in her hands.

This was terrible. How would her father's feel if they found out what she was doing to him? They brought them up embracing all types of people and she was going to hide her brother from who he really was? Her intentions were good, they were beyond good – she just wanted to help her baby brother on his first day at a high school that drove her best friend out because of terrorizing he would experience every day.

However, the way she did went about it was all wrong, and she knew that. "Baby…I know you think helping him out is going to make his whole experience a lot easier but, like, if he's going to join Glee Club…there's not much you can do."

"I just don't want him to deal with…" Her words were cut off as Kurt barged in, a smile spread wide across his face.

"My work here is done." He said smoothly, holding the door ajar as Blaine walked in. "The final product is, if I do say so myself, one of my better choices." Blaine spun in a little circle, his eyes anxious on his sister. "Please hold your applause."

Blaine took one quick look at Rachel, who looked absolutely speechless, before opening his mouth. "Before you say anything.."

"Amazing. You look fantastic. Kurt! Kurt you did an amazing job!" She absolutely glowed, running up to her brother and squeezing him with all her might. "I'msosorryforbeingsoterribleyou'regoingtobegreat!" She said in one breath, hanging on for dear life. Rachel exchanged a glance with Kurt, mouthing a quick thank you and releasing her brother.

"Geez, Rach, you didn't run over my puppy or anything…"

"Actually…"

"YOU SAID DADDY LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Kurt shook his head, "That is beside the point!" Rachel intertwined her arm through her brother's, hugging him tightly to her. "I'm sorry," She said, tugging his arm toward the living room, "for everything."


End file.
